


士兵之歌

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 那座山城孤悬于天涯，好似遥不可及
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 4





	士兵之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 有一点同名电影neta，看过会懂

清晨一帮异端者袭击了营地。短时间激战过后，神殿骑士占据上风，最终俘虏数人，保全了据点。埃斯蒂尼安打算回去休息一会儿，却听到帮忙安置俘虏的艾默里克叫了一声。“怎么是你？”艾默里克喊道。

  
他听见艾默里克说了一个名字。那名字他没什么印象，被叫的俘虏好像也没反应。

  
白天他和巡逻队出去了，直到天黑才回来。那时，从很远的地方几乎就能闻到鱼汤的香气。他找了个离篝火不远的地方坐下，艾默里克端着汤找到他，他们总是一块吃饭。没多久，艾默里克就开始讲起过去的事。

  
“他也是神殿骑士，”艾默里克说，“两年前，在东部高地河流上游的一处营地，我们见过他。”

  
“你的朋友？”

  
“算是。你不记得吗？他获准返乡，我们还去送过。后来我就再也没听说他的去向。”

  
埃斯蒂尼安想了想，摇头不语。他不可能记得这些和他不相干的事情。不过，他总归还记得那片营地。营地背靠山峦，附近有一片湖，士兵常常去那儿捕鱼和洗澡。每次巡逻队出发，都要走过一片茂密的云杉，遮天蔽日，偶尔听得见胡獾出没的动静。贵族是不会到这么远的地方来打猎的。顺着林中幽径走出去，不久就能到他的故乡芬戴尔。雅伯里克就顺着这条路把他带出来。幼时他放羊，也会坐在山坡上，看一眼那湖泊。

  
艾默里克还在说话。他叹了口气，说：“太遗憾了，他是多好的一个人啊。”

  
“他的老家在哪？”埃斯蒂尼安问。

  
艾默里克又说了一个他不熟悉的名字。他下意识想到，那不是芬戴尔的村落。那当然不可能是——那里早就被龙族毁坏了。埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己莫名其妙。

  
“噢。”然后他恍然叫道。“ **我们** 去过那里，后来异端者把它占领了。”

  
等他们吃过，艾默里克又跟着其他人去照料伤员。埃斯蒂尼安给篝火堆加了些柴。他不时转头去看艾默里克：那人就算对着俘虏，也还在笑，还在问，并且从神情来看，口气不会差，大概称得上亲切。艾默里克总是很亲切，要换做其他人，就仅仅像礼貌了。许多被别人称作好人的人，似乎都有这种才干。但那个艾默里克口中的好人，依旧坐着纹丝不动，失了血色的脸上毫无起伏，除了少数时候他转几下眼珠子，几乎很难意识到他正活着。那人看艾默里克时，埃斯蒂尼安立刻就明白了，他还记得艾默里克。

  
先才巡逻队里的一个人给埃斯蒂尼安捎来一杯热酒。他向那人点头。有士兵在唱一些调子，艾默里克懂诗歌，懂得那些字句，他倒不曾注意。晚上的营地都是这种景象，谈不上有什么稀奇。白天战斗的痕迹还未清理干净，尸体已经收拾过，暂时放在旁边一处帐篷里。战俘不出意外会送回皇都，它们则哪儿都去不了。有个从西部来的老兵在谈家乡的农庄，牧鹅的女人。夜空晴朗，住在营地的占星学者和神甫去附近的山崖了，他们向来反感这些言谈，从不和士兵亲近。士兵从前就是这样聊天的：你从哪儿来？那里的男人女人是什么样子？多得是学者们没听过的名字。但埃斯蒂尼安总归不习惯多说话，于是就这么看着。如同天上浩繁的星星，在它们之外是整个夜空，他们连带这些名字，也被一种广大的东西包裹。

  
艾默里克回来了，神情凝重。他向埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头，解释道：“俘虏现在很不安稳，龙血的影响难以控制。他们不可能在这儿久留了。”

  
“得尽快送他们回去。”

“对，尽快。”

“那个人怎么样？”

  
“他不肯说话。”艾默里克说。

  
“他恐怕以前就不认识你，你把谁都当朋友。”

  
“我倒宁愿是他恨我。”

  
埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩膀。两者对他都一样。

  
今晚艾默里克被派去夜巡。等篝火边只剩下埃斯蒂尼安和值岗的士兵，他也不再逗留，回去休息了。他路过安置俘虏的营帐，犹豫地在门前停留了一会儿，谁也没注意到他。这些人很少哭，只是安安静静的。

  
饮下龙血的人的结局，他们都很清楚，打心底说，他看不起他们。然而他头一回看清了那些脸上的神情，那些空洞的眼神早已非人，却没有激起他的憎恶。他有些茫然，仿佛有什么不可名状的事物正漂浮在空气里，隔在他们中间。那不是死，死有形有色，躺在另一侧的帐篷里。

  
对埃斯蒂尼安而言，休息就是做自己的事。真正闭眼的时间很少，能坐在行军床上靠墙假寐一会儿，也已经算是小小的奢侈。在某些特殊时刻，不可抵挡的疲惫还是会席卷而来，今晚同样如此。他躺上床，睡着了，再睁眼时已是天亮。他飞快起身，一边走一边扎起头发，往营帐外走去。过一刻他才意识到，周围的气氛很热闹。

  
营地里的人像昨天战斗时一样多——他们叫嚷着，推搡着，好像在围着什么人。朝阳已经升了起来，群山映着金色的霞光，树林里的雀鸟在欢叫。他烦躁不已，打算扭头回去，最后还是忍无可忍地硬着头皮挤进了人群。他看到，人群围着的是昨晚他看着的篝火。篝火旁边坐着艾默里克。

  
有人在拿他说笑，有人在往他手里塞书信，甚至有一只手在揉他的头发。艾默里克从不曾这样受欢迎——不是所有人都喜欢好人。他身上穿的不是锁子甲，而是时新的礼服，握着书信的两只手干净得不可思议，活像一个贵公子。他幡然醒悟，这是艾默里克要回皇都去了。

  
艾默里克腰间挂着一个水袋，那显然是旁边的士兵送的。这人每隔几天就要偷偷到营地外不远的叉道上，去向一个老农妇买自酿的酒。皇都骑士亭的酒是什么味道，埃斯蒂尼安简直快忘了。好几个月他们驻守在这儿，人们偶尔也谈起皇都，教会新下的命令，骑士团举办的晚会，还有诸多秘闻，越是人们无从插手的，他们越有兴趣。埃斯蒂尼安听过艾默里克是私生子的传言，从来不在乎，可他此刻惊愕地睁大了双眼。

  
他站在原地，没有出声招呼他。他还没想清楚这意味着什么，只是眼见太阳愈升愈高，光线直直照进他眼睛里，叫他更加无措。难道他不该做点什么？艾默里克行将出发，这毫无疑问。隐约从远处传来一阵不可名状的声响，比人声更浩大，比鸟声更悠长。

  
由于近来的战事，通信一度被阻断。那么多的东西，一并交到了艾默里克手上，埃斯蒂尼安看着它们，浑身上下忽然翻腾起一阵暴怒。可还没等他回过神，对面的人看见了他，艾默里克笑着说：“你来了吗？我的朋友！”

  
一阵热浪撞上埃斯蒂尼安的脸颊，他几乎立刻清醒过来，抓起长枪冲出了营帐。士兵在喊着救火。他抬头张望，看到橘红色的夜空中有一团黑影正在北去。有人从他背后叫他，抓住了他的肩膀。

  
“有名异端者刚才突然发了狂。”那是艾默里克，大汗淋漓，“该死，我们谁也没想到……”

  
“其他人呢？”

  
“被带出来了，现在很安全。”

“先救火。”埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉说。

  
快天明时火势才控制下来。士兵们坐下来，看着脚下焦黑的泥土，心想不久他们就要搬去新的营地了。长官们紧急召开了会议，准备即刻组织派遣护送队，将剩下的战俘扭送回去，接受审判。会议进行到一半时，一个白头发的年轻精灵族士兵闯了进来。他看着面前的人，面不改色、直接了当地说：“那只龙受了伤，一定没有走远。我很熟悉这一带的地形。”

长官们面面相觑。

  
清晨，艾默里克负责的护送队准备出发。埃斯蒂尼安提着枪，站在一边看着他。一位长官还在临行嘱托，他显然很赏识眼前这位年轻的士兵，因此面带微笑，坚定地告诉他，伊修加德在等着他们。埃斯蒂尼安一下觉得很不舒服，好像梦里那股怒气又冲了上来，可它下一刻便消失了。

  
等那人走后，那个沉默的俘虏第一回开了口。“艾默里克，”他说，“你现在就打死我。我到不了皇都了。”

  
艾默里克没有立刻回应他。过后，艾默里克说：“我的朋友，路程并不长。你不想去再看一眼它吗？”

  
埃斯蒂尼安不再看着艾默里克了，他转过头，看着营地外的大路。春夏之交的山林里已经传来声音。曾经他见过一条相似的路，顺着那条路一直走，不久就可以到达他的故乡。另一头，那座山城孤悬于天涯，好似遥不可及。但他要去的地方既不是芬戴尔，也不是皇都，他这时忽然意识到，伊修加德并未在等着他们。它等着什么别的东西，注定要来的东西，从很早以前就这样等着了。尽管如此，它的的确确曾向他们发出呼唤。那呼唤又是什么意思？难道他们可以去询问石头吗？石头是不容置疑的。

  
他想起小时候放羊的情景：他坐在山坡上，远远的看着那片发光的湖泊，不知道要跋涉多久才能到那里去。有一年冬天，天气反常地寒冷，那湖面四周甚至结上了冰，或许是千年以来的头一次，只剩中心的水面荡漾着清波。那时，整个湖看上去，宛如一只硕大无朋的眼睛——

  
想到这里，他提着枪出发了。他原本还想再说什么，可他觉得自己还不至于和朋友谈论命运。


End file.
